peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Bicycles/Transcript
Narrator: It is a lovely sunny day and Peppa and George are riding their bicycles. Mummy Pig: That’s a fine pumpkin, Daddy Pig. Narrator: Daddy Pig is very proud of his pumpkin. Daddy Pig: Pumpkins are the only thing I can grow. Probably because I love pumpkin pie. Peppa Pig: Come on, George. Danny! Suzy! Rebecca! Narrator: Peppa and her friends, Danny Dog, Suzy Sheep and Rebecca Rabbit, are riding their bicycles. George is riding his tricycle. Peppa Pig: He’s going so slowly. Danny Dog: Let’s race to Daddy Pig’s pumpkin. Peppa Pig: If we race to Daddy’s pumpkin, we have to be very careful not to bump into it. Daddy would be very sad if the pumpkin got broken. Danny Dog: Don’t worry, Peppa. Race you. Narrator: Peppa and her friends are racing to Daddy Pig’s pumpkin. Daddy Pig: Hey, watch out for my pumpkin. Danny Dog: Hurrah! Mummy Pig: Peppa, look out. Daddy’s pumpkin. Peppa Pig: Sorry, Daddy. Peppa Pig: Look at George. He’s going so slowly. George is still riding a baby bike. Danny Dog: Yours is a baby bike too, Peppa. You’ve still got stabilisers. Rebecca Rabbit: I can ride without my stabilisers. Suzy Sheep: Me too. Danny Dog: And me. Danny Dog: Let’s ride up the hill again. Are you coming, Peppa? Peppa Pig: No, I think I’ll stay here. Suzy Sheep: See you later. Peppa Pig: Bye. Narrator: Peppa wishes she did not have stabilisers on her bicycle. Peppa Pig: Daddy, I don’t want stabiliers anymore. Daddy Pig: Do you think you can ride without them? Peppa Pig: Yes. Daddy Pig: All right, Peppa. Let’s take them off. Narrator: Daddy Pig is taking the stabilisers off Peppa’s bicycle. Mummy Pig: Are you sure you want to ride without stabilisers? Peppa Pig: Yes. Mummy Pig: You’ve never done it before. Peppa Pig: I can do it. I can, I can. Peppa Pig: It’s not funny. Narrator: Riding without stabilisers is not easy. Daddy Pig: Would you like some help, Peppa? Peppa Pig: Yes, please, Daddy. Daddy Pig: All right. Ready, steady, go. Peppa Pig: Don’t let go, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Don’t worry. I’ve got you. Mummy Pig: You’re doing really well, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Hold on, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Just keep pedalling. Narrator: Peppa is riding on her own without stabilisers. Peppa Pig: Daddy, you let go. Daddy Pig: You’ve been cycling on your own for ages. Peppa Pig: Have I? Mummy Pig: You’re really very good at it. Peppa Pig: Am I? Peppa Pig: Oh, I can do it. Look at me, look at me. I can ride my bike properly. Peppa Pig: Danny, Suzy, Rebecca, look. I don’t need my stabilisers anymore. Look at me. Danny Dog, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: Race you to Daddy’s pumpkin. Peppa Pig: Whee! Daddy Pig: Peppa, look out! My pumpkin! Peppa Pig: I’m going to win. Narrator: Peppa is not looking where she is going. Narrator: Oh, dear. Peppa has squashed Daddy Pig’s pumpkin. Peppa Pig: Sorry I squashed your pumpkin, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Never mind the pumpkin. The important thing is that you are okay. In future you really must look where you’re going. Peppa Pig: I promise I will, Daddy Daddy Pig: Good. Anyway, now the pumpkin is broken, I can make it into pumpkin pie. Peppa Pig: I love pumpkin pie. Mummy Pig: And because Daddy Pig’s pumpkin is so big, there will be enough pumpkin pie for everyone. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts